


Encore

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [15]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: “I always make out okay in the end.”“Making out was the problem.”





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsukifatale (TrumpetGeek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpetGeek/gifts).



> are you happy to see a fic from me? first story of the new year, hell yeah! so clearly i haven't died or moved on from this fandom, which. that's good news. looking forward to another year of geeking out about these assholes. enjoy!
> 
> (i'm sorry in advance it's been so long since i wrote anything more than an outline i'm rusty af.)

Shinichi doesn’t tell Kaito about the antidote, mostly because he has his doubts about it working. He doesn’t want to see the look on Kaito’s face if it fails, doesn’t want to have to tell him. Heartbreak is an awful look on Kaito and Shinichi would give a lot, more than he probably should, to ensure Kaito never has to wear it again.

After a week of well-meaning but torturous medical examination by Haibara, spent confined to the house and dodging video call requests from Kaito, she finally agrees that he’s well enough to make the short trip over to Ran’s place on his own.

Breathing in the fresh air, walking around under his own power instead of relying on a skateboard, it’s... freeing. He hops up the steps to the Mouri’s apartment and remembers giddily that he doesn’t live here anymore, he has to _knock_.

Sonoko answering the door instead of Ran is barely a hiccup. His good mood cannot be dampened.

“Hey Sonoko.”

“’Hey Sono’—you!” Sonoko jabs her finger into Shinichi’s chest and hisses, “Kudo Shinichi, I swear, you better be here to stay or I will lock your ass out.”

“Yeah—uh— _yes_ , I am,” Shinichi says. “Is Ran... home?”

“She’s changing,” Sonoko says reluctantly. “We were just about to leave.”

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t imagine for one moment that you’d be interested,” she replies snidely. “Isn’t chasing thieves beneath you?”

“Thiev—you mean a Kid heist?” Shinichi starts to smile. He doesn’t even care that he’s giving in way too easily. Sonoko can suspect his motives all she likes, not that she’d ever guess the real reason, this is so much better than he could’ve possibly hoped. “Actually, I’d love to come.”

* * *

Thankfully, Sonoko leaves the room long enough for him to explain to Ran that he won’t going to be coming back with them and assure her that he’ll see her tomorrow. Her suspicion hurts but it isn’t like he doesn’t deserve it after the past year of absence.

“Promise,” she says, half question half demand.

“Nothing could stop me,” Shinichi promises.

Sonoko walks back in, now sporting bright lipstick, a shimmery pink dress, and a purse that even Shinichi recognizes as absurdly expensive.

“Let’s go.”

“What are you wearing?”

“It’s called fashion, Shinichi- _kun_ , look it up.”

* * *

They end up across town at another museum owned by the Suzuki family. Shinichi isn’t exactly sure what Kid’s target is, aside from shiny and priceless, but he’s not here to stop the theft anyways.

He abandons the girls in the lobby, deftly avoiding Sonoko’s question about where he’s going, and heads for the stairs that lead up to the roof. It’s freezing outside but with any luck, Kaito won’t be long.

Shinichi breathes warm air into his cupped hands as he considers his options. He could stand by the door and wait, or... he could take a page out of Kaito’s book. That idea is so much more appealing.

* * *

Kid slams the door wide open and Shinichi winces. It was a good call, not standing behind the door. Kid—Kaito walks ahead, reaching into his inner pocket. He holds the jewel up to the moon and after a moment, when it doesn’t glow red, he sighs.

“Another disappointment,” Kaito murmurs.

“Hope you’re not talking about me,” Shinichi calls. Kaito whirls around, cape tangling around his legs and forcing him to windmill his arms to stay upright. He watches as Shinichi jumps down from roof of the stairs. “I was trying to surprise you, but if you’re disappointed, I can just leave.”

“No!” Kaito dives forward and presses gloved hands to Shinichi’s cheeks. There’s a warmth at the palms that makes him suspect Kaito’s stuffed heat packs in them to keep his fingers limber—and then Kaito’s lips are on his, chilled by the icy air but Shinichi wouldn’t trade it for anything.

They part for air and Kaito presses his newly warmed lips to Shinichi’s cheek, still cold nose brushing up against where Conan’s glasses used to sit.

“So...” Shinichi tucks his fingers back into his pocket in a futile effort to stay warm and rocks back on his heels. “Worth the wait?”

“Fireworks,” Kaito replies, grinning.

“Firew—oh.” Shinichi snorts and shakes his head, thinking back to the first time they met, how he’d sent up fireworks to alert Inspector Nakamori. All he’d wanted to do was catch Kid. Funny how things change. ”That good, huh?”

“Even better,” Kaito assures him. “In fact... I think I’m going to have to demand an encore.”

“You know, I’m pretty busy... You have _no_ idea how much school work I have to catch up on, _but_...” Shinichi clasps his hands together behind Kaito’s neck, smirking. “I think I can make time for that. It you insist, that is.”

“I do insist,” Kaito murmurs, leaning in.

“In that case…” Shinichi closes the distance.

* * *

Minutes later, footsteps pound up the stairs.

“You jinxed it with the fireworks comment,” Shinichi whispers furiously. “That’s what brought them running the first time!”

“Which was your fault.”

“Which was—can you be serious for two seconds?! What are we going to do?” He gestures pointedly to his untucked shirt and unruly hair, skipping right past the cluster of love bites Kaito can see developing just below his jaw. “ _Someone_ is going to notice, Kaito!”

“Lighten up,” Kaito says flippantly. “I always make out okay in the end.”

“Making out was the problem.”

“This isn’t really the time for semantics, Shinichi.”

“But it’s fine when you do it?”

“Part of my charm.” Kaito eyes the door and considers their options. Alone, he could be out of here in no time—but _with_ Shinichi? Considerably fewer options. With a grin, he makes his choice. “Hold on tight!” Kaito crouches just far enough to get his arm under Shinichi’s knees and lifts him bridal style, committing the detective’s adorable yelp of surprise to memory, then takes a running leap off the roof.

A push off the railing and they’re falling. Kaito releases a dummy headed in the opposite direction, banking on Nakamori’s past experience of Kid flying solo and unencumbered to lead the police in the wrong direction.

Suddenly, the arms he vaguely registered as being around his neck pull tighter.

Kaito glances down and Shinichi’s face is smooshed against his jacket, his shoulders shaking. Concerned, Kaito asks, “Scared of heights?” He’s startled by Shinichi throwing his head back to laugh.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” he says gleefully. “I’m on the run from the law!”

Kaito grins, biting back his own laughter. “Y’know, I was planning on corrupting you, but I really didn’t expect it to be this easy.”

“I’m back in my own body, I finally got to kiss my boyfriend, and we just ran away from the police,” Shinichi says, counting off reasons on his fingers. “I’m high on life, there’s literally nothing that bring me down right no— _oh my god, Kaito_!”

Kaito levels off the glider with an evil smile, pulling them out of their temporary nosedive. “Sorry, Shin- _chan_ , couldn’t resist proving you wrong.”

“Jackass,” Shinichi says. His grip tightens again. “Just don’t fucking drop me!”

“Wha—have a little faith, I didn’t last time!”

“Yeah, well, I was a lot lighter last time!” Shinichi leans in closer to Kaito’s ear so he can be heard over the wind and says, “Bet you wish I was Conan’s size now.”

Kaito makes a considering noise and pretends to think about it. “Not even a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. first count! first time kaito sees grown up shin in the flesh, first kiss, first time on the run from the law. 
> 
> 2\. i'm so sorry i can't write people making out but please know that it filled with giggling and kaito made several dumb puns about stealing shinichi's lips/virginity/heart or whatever takes your fancy. also probably started an impromptu pun off which is likely why they lost track of time. 
> 
> 3\. shin's on cloud nine he's overtired and still not 100% but goddamnit he's giddy and full of adrenaline and happy as a fucking clam, tho in the morning he might question his life choices a bit.


End file.
